A knife of the finest quality and craftsmanship with a dull cutting edge is less useful than the cheapest knife having a sharp cutting edge. Yet, a significant amount of skill is needed to properly sharpen a knife. Professionals who use knives in their work, such as professional chefs, often invest the effort needed to learn the skill of knife sharpening and honing, and, they maintain that skill through frequent practice. This is usually not the case with the general public. Consequently, most knives in general use are not properly honed. It is often the case that a consumer buys an expensive, high quality knife and is initially impressed with its fine sharp cutting edge. Yet, after a few months of use, the formerly proud knife owner is disappointed with a knife which “can't seem to hold its edge”. The knife owner may try to sharpen the knife with a sharpening stone or the like. But more often that not, the knife owner cannot seem to regain that original “factory edge”. The knife owner may even give up and buy a new knife. What is needed is a knife that has a replaceable blade which in all important respects functions as typical knife